Flaming Dreams
by MewLuna
Summary: The fiery princess now burned up his dreams. Literally. It used to happen once every week, but now it was happening every night! It was spiraling out of control!Sometimes she didn't say anything. She was just there. Standing there. Sitting there. Laughing. Getting angry. Shouting. Shooting fire from her fingertips. He wanted to see her so bad, he started dreaming about her. FxFP


**Flaming Dreams: By MewLuna**

**A/N: I don't own AT or its characters, just the plot to this fanmade story.**

Finn often had dreams. They were lumpin' awesome. He had swords, magical powers, awesome armor, not to mention he and Jake battled the most epic creatures! They would always fight to the end, bloody and bruised, but their enemy would be defeated.

Yes, these were the dreams Finn often had. He loved them. He wouldn't always remember them, some more than others, but he very rarely woke up feeling uncool and not awesome. He loved sleeping, because even asleep, he had adventures.

And then...

It changes. All of it.

He dreams about _her_.

Flame Princess. Or 'Flame' as she told him to call her. The fiery princess now burned up his dreams. Literally. It used to happen once every week, but now it was happening every night! It was spiraling out of control!

Sometimes she didn't say anything. She was just there. Standing there. Sitting there. Laughing. Getting angry. Shouting. Shooting fire from her fingertips.

Finn didn't say anything, at first. He kept quiet. Honestly, he was embarrassed to tell Jake he was having dreams... about a _girl!_ Then Jake would get all weird on him, tell him stuff about Lady Rainicorn, relationships, stuff he didn't want to hear!

Was it so bad that he liked Flame? And that was it? He just wanted to spend more time with her. Nothing wrong, right? But apparently he wanted to see her so bad, he started dreaming about her.

One dream stood out from the rest...

_He was back in the Fire Kingdom, standing in burning flames, but he wasn't colored blue. He was his normal self and the fire didn't hurt him. "What the glob?" he asked himself. "What's this about?"_

"_I figured out how to save you, Finn," came her voice. Out from the dancing embers she appears, her fire radiantly burning around her. _

"_Flame? You figured out what?" he asked in concern. _

_She smiled. "I figured out how to not hurt you. I figured out how to keep you safe."_

"_H-how?"_

_The princess extended her small hand. "Because I love you, silly. Grab my hand." _

"AH!" Finn cried. He suddenly slammed against his bedroom floor, his butt hitting so hard it'd probably hurt to sit. The adventurer realized he fell out of his bed.

He turned to see Jake looking at him. "That's the fifth time that's happened this month, man," Jake then said. "I'm starting to think you're dreaming messed up stuff."

"Stuff? What stuff?" Finn replied with a question. "No man, I'm not dreaming about stuff."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the fourteen year old. "I'm watching you."

"Yeah man, whatevs." Finn stood up and dusted himself off. He looked out his window; it was midnight judging by the placement of the moon in the sky. "So, hey..." he asked, trailing off.

Jake leaned back in his pillow. "Hey what?"

"Hey, you have dreams, right?"

"Yeah bro, just cause I'm a dog doesn't mean I don't dream."

"What do you dream about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just... cause..." Finn stammered, rubbing his neck. "You know what, it doesn't matter."

Jake shrugged. "Nah man, it's cool. I dream about having my own little rainicorn-dog babies. They'll run around our front yard, chew on their mom's furniture. Heh heh. It'll be awesome. I'll be Jake-Daddy.

The boy wasn't expecting THAT answer, but at least Jake told him something! "So, do you dream about Lady Rainicorn, then? Is it normal to dream... you know... about girls?"

Jake laughed. "Oh, bro, you having PB nightmares again?"

"NO!"

"Cool. Yeah, it's normal. You sure you're not dreaming about Princess Bubblegum?"

"Positive."

"Oh." There was a silence. Finn hopped into bed and turned so his back faced Jake. The magical dog grinned slyly. "So what does Flame Princess do in your dreams?"

"Talks to me, mostly."

…

…

…

"HEY!" Finn then yelled. "You tricked me!"

Jake laughed. "Tricked you? I asked you a question and you answered it."

"Yeah, but, you-"

"Come on man, I'm your bro. Bros talk. It's called bro talk. And it's late, so it's called late night bro talk. So talk, bro."

Finn decided to relent. "She's been in them a lot, Jake. She wouldn't say anything, usually, just smile and wave and look all pretty. But tonight she talked to me. And she told me... she... _loved_ me."

"Whoa man, that's heavy."

"I know. I mean, Flame doesn't love me. She doesn't even like me."

The dog could see his best buddy was really messed up about this. "Hey now, FP likes you. You know how I know?"

"How?"

"Bla-bloo-blee-bla-bloop. That's how I know."

Finn smiled. "Thanks man."

**~X~X~X~**

"_Hey, you wanna go eat some pie? Treetrunks made it, you can meet her and everything." Her beady black eyes stare into his. She says nothing, but looks at him with an irrefutable wonderment. Finn can't break her stare. "FP?" he asked, almost helplessly._

_Her movements are like a ghost's, a fiery fleeting ghost. She's suddenly closer to him, and her arm is outstretched, hand open. He is deathly still. "Grab my hand," she smiled. _

"_I... I don't want to be... burned," he mumbled. But maybe it was worth it. How badly he wanted to grab her hand. Hug her. _

_She inches closer to him. "Do you trust me? I promise, I won't burn you... too bad."_

**~X~X~X~**

"Hey Finn, you okay? You fell back asleep last night, but you kept tossing and turning, like clothes in a washing machine. You want Beemo to make us coffee?"

Jake stood over his best friend while he was slumped on the kitchen chair. "No," Finn replied. "I just wanna sit here and stuff."

"Moping isn't your style. You should go find FP. She's in the forest near the lake, remember?"

Suddenly, the adventurer perked up. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "She is there, isn't she? I should go see her!"

He ran towards the door but Jake stretched out his arm to stop him. "Eat your breakfast first, man!" he told him. "Or FP will have to deal with your brain getting all poo on her."

"Right, poo," Finn replied. "Just give me a doughnut."

"Not nutritious enough! Eat a plum!"

"Plums are lame!"

"PLUUUUUUUM!"

"Fine! Gah!"

Jake plopped a plum in Finn's hands, then the young boy ran out the door. He ate his plum in one whole bite, spitting out the pit a few seconds later.

**~X~X~X~**

"When will you learn you can't sneak up on me, Finn?" He's looking at her. For real. Not dream Flame Princess, real Flame Princess. And she's looking at him, but unlike his dreams, she's not smiling. Her look is challenging, actually. "Why are you trying to do funny business?" she demanded.

His hands went up in defense. "No funny business, I swear. I ate a plum, my brain won't poo."

Her expression went from wary to confused. "What?"

Finn realized what he said. "Uh, never mind. Okay, I'm here now. Wanna hang out? Chill? Well, not that you can chill. Heh. Get it? Okay, bad time for jokes. So wanna chill but not call it chill? Burn? Get it? Okay, even worse joke. Wanna just hang out?"

She started to laugh. "I have no idea what you just said!" she giggled. "But sure, we can 'burn' instead of 'chill' as you put it."

He smiles. He can't help it, when he saw her laugh, she looked exactly how she does in his dreams. All happy n' stuff. "Wanna walk through the forest with me?" Finn suggested.

"Sure."

They start walking through the peaceful forest. Finn told her about the time he had to find a love story for Jake, and how he made a fox and a goose kiss. Then how he got in a fight with a baby bear, and just about every story of him in a forest. Flame laughed at how silly he was, her laughter getting so loud a fire spurt almost erupted.

When they turned around to head back it was her turn. She told him about her dad, the Fire King, almost falling into the ocean from clumsiness. Finn wasn't sure to laugh at that, but she told him it was okay, her father was a goofy dude. She then told him about the time she escaped her hour-glass prison for an hour, and instead of escaping the Fire Kingdom, she went into the royal pantry and ate all the charcoal tarts.

The sun was starting to set when they arrived back at Flame Princess's home. "I had fun," Finn smiled. "And I know more about you."

"I know more about you too," she replied.

He smiled. "That's all I really want, ya know. To know more about you."

She blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because that's how two people get close. They hang out and find out more about each other." He kicked a rock that was near his feet. "And then, they're not strangers anymore."

Flame looked at the human closely. "Are we strangers?" she asked.

"Well, not as much after tonight. No, we're not strangers." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, getting a little nervous. "Do I still feel like a stranger to you?"She was still staring at him intensely. A chill went down the adventurer's spine. Just like in his dream. She had the same expression, stared at him with the same eyes, the same wonderment and intent. "Flame..." he stammered.

"I had a dream about you, for the first time," she whispered quietly. "In my dream, you looked at me just like you're looking at me now." She inched closer to him. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Of course not."

"You're not afraid of being burned?"

"I'm not afraid of anything to do with you," Finn answered bravely.

She sighed, her breath warm on his face. Even her breath was hot. "I'm afraid," she muttered. "I like you. I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid of hurting you."

"I don't want you to be scared," he quickly replied.

"You're such an interesting creature."

Finally, he braved up and turned his head to hers. This was it. Their faces were so close together, he could feel the radiating heat. But it didn't hurt. It felt warm. He remembered his first kiss with Princess Bubblegum. She tasted like candy. Would Flame taste like fire?

She pulled away, creating distance between them. "I'm sorry. I was getting too close."

He stood there, dazed and unsure what to do. He was so close to kissing her. And it wouldn't be the same with Bubblegum. He really, really, _really_ wanted to kiss FP, out of his own free will. "Um, hey, can you stand still for a minute?" he asked.

She looked at him sharply. "Why?"

"Just... please?"

Flame reluctantly shut her eyes. "No funny business."

He smiled. No funny business. And it was that moment Finn decided do or die. He took a large step over to her, shut his eyes, and kissed her. Her lips were... warm? She squeaked in surprise, but Finn just kissed her. Flame waited, waited for him to back away screaming. It never came. So, she kissed him back, and as much as she wanted to place a hand on his shoulder, she didn't. She kissed him back, but she also had to break away.

They looked at each other.

"Why didn't I burn you?" she breathed.

He smiled. "I guess I got lucky."

"How did... how did you know I wouldn't hurt you?"

Finn gave a small laugh. "I had a dream about it, once."

**Author's Note:**

**I ship FxFP. Am I still faithful to Finnceline? Glob yeah! But is FinnxFlame awesome too? Yes XD So thanks for reading, reviews are loved :D**

**~Luna**


End file.
